Some vehicles now have stop-start systems that automatically limit idling in a motionless vehicle. In particular, when the vehicle comes to a stop, the engine computer or control unit stops sparking and providing fuel. When the driver lifts his or her foot off the brake, or engages the clutch, the engine fires back up. In these stop-start situations, current is drawn from the overall vehicle electrical systems when re-cranking the vehicle through the main battery and starter circuit. This may cause brown out conditions with respect to the overall vehicle electrical systems, such as the radio, navigation and or other vehicle electrical systems.